Reencarnación
by Alone Darko
Summary: Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía aquel pesadilla, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que su amo había sido tragado por el abismo, 6 años desde aquella noche en la que se sacrificó por los demás. Aquella noche se encerró en el baño y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y como lo haría cada noche que recordara aquella sonrisa tan calma tras aquella frase: "eres mi amigo e igual"


Hola, este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de Anitha Gonzalez, una linda chica que, a mi parecer, escribe de maravilla. Espero disfruten la historia y le dejen un lindo comentario para que por fin crea que escribe bien. Saludos.

Pandora Hearts y los personajes le pertenecen a su respetiva creadora, la historia es completamente propiedad de Anitha Gonzalez.

* * *

-Humpty Dumpy, te rechazo-susurro aquel rubio ojiazul, con una sonrisa en el ensangrentado rostro ante los ojos del de cabellos negros, mirándole y dibujando un "te amo" antes de dejar de existir, de ser absorbido por el abismo.

-ELLIOT!-grito el chico de orbes violetas fundiéndose en negro, jadeando y retirándose el cabello pegado por el sudor a su frente mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos-que asco- gruño con suavidad recostándose de nuevo.

Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía aquel pesadilla, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que su amo había sido tragado por el abismo, 6 años desde aquella noche en la que se sacrificó por los demás. Aquella noche se encerró en el baño y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y como lo haría cada noche que recordara aquella sonrisa tan calma tras aquella frase: "eres mi amigo e igual". Se puso de pie con lentitud y tomo aquel listón para sujetar su cabello mientras miraba como empezaba a clarear, tendría que darse una ducha. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable; si en aquel entonces no hubiera sido tan suave con su amo estuviera vivo, si no hubiera sido tan distraído estaría vivo, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta seguiría vivo! Él le había hecho firmar con aquella cadena que le había arrastrado lejos de su lado.

-Leo, estas bien?-cuestiono un rubio de irises bicolor al verle ya de pie contra la ventana al entrar a su habitación, admirándose un poco de cómo se empañada el vidrio así que lanzo un suspiro y se acercó a besarle la nuca-buenos días-

-Vincent!-exclamo asustado el de hebras negras para después lanzar un suspiro y apretar las manos, giro y se aferró a él dejando salir más lágrimas amargas-lo siento yo…solo les estoy causando molestias-susurro de manera calma para después apartarse un poco

-ahh! Pero si no pasa nada, tu sabes que te queremos mucho por aquí Leocito, no te pongas así -expuso suavemente, de una manera que pocas veces hacía. Seguramente a lo largo de aquellos años había notado aquel sufrir que cargaba su alma-el chibi me ha mandado a llevarte abajo, quieren desayunar contigo-musito tomando sus manos y jalando fuera, no importándole que aun estuviera en sus ropas de dormir

-basta Vincent, está bien...en un momento voy, necesito darme una ducha de acuerdo?-susurro lanzando un suave suspiro y le miro, sonriendo apenas perceptible. El rubio asintió y el otro entro a su baño a darse aquella ducha que su cuerpo tanto le rogaba para limpiar el sudor y la tristeza que la noche le había dejado. Después de esa ducha bajo al comedor, donde siempre encontraba a los demás.

Suspiro al verles y dibujo una suave sonrisa, tomando su asiento de siempre.

-buenos días, siento si cause alguna molestia más temprano-susurro algo apenado, terminando de acomodar su cabello detrás de las orejas.

-buenos cuatro ojos-saludo amable aquella castaña, ya contaba con sus supuestos 19, al igual que él y Oz 21-tus ojos están rojos...te cayo jabón al ducharte?-cuestiono de manera inocente, a pesar de todo no había perdido aquella cualidad que le caracterizaba

-ah! Algo así Alice-respondió dulce y suave, de la manera calma y despreocupada en la que siempre solía hacer así que se quitó un momento los lentes y limpio sus ojos acuosos. Así era, a pesar de todo aún seguía usando aquellos lentes redondos, aunque ya había recogido su cabello. A Elliot no le gustaría verlo con el cabello largo cubriendo hasta su nariz pues desde hacía mucho que no lo cortaba.

Elliot. Aquel nombre le hizo sentir como la herida en el pecho, tan precisa en su corazón se abría de nuevo, de manera perfecta y suave para que doliera más.

-Alice!-gritoneo el sombrerero al ver lo que sin querer había causado en el de orbes avioletadas-Leo...lo sentimos, nosotros lo que menos queremos es incomodarte con respecto al tema de El...-

-no, está bien…tengo que superarlo algún día no? ya hace mucho tiempo que se nos fue el de nuestro lado y es obvio que lo recuerde, él fue el que me salvo del orfanato y siempre creyó en mi-respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras les servían el desayuno a lo cual ya nadie hizo el mas mínimo comentario. No querían herir más al chico, así era siempre, tanteando terreno.

Aquella tarde realmente le parecía agradable, ya incluso había pasado la hora de la comida y la de té que tanto amor y dedicación le ponía la señorita Sharon a lo cual nadie renegaba e inclusive tenían una pausa de lo que estuvieran haciendo para convivir. Tras haber dado el aviso que saldría tomo un caballo y comenzó a andar hasta llegar al pueblo, dejando el animal encargado mucho antes de entrar por completo al lugar para andar a pie, de manera cómoda y tranquila. Era en esos pobres momentos en los que podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa del difunto, cuando podía entrar a todas las librerías que quisiera sin escucharle gritar por que tardaba, sin que le tuviera encima casi rogándole que le acompañara a ver alguna espada, en la que podía respirar sin su mal humor pero curiosamente esos detalles le gustaban de él. Le gustaba verle enojado, la manera tan tierna en la que su ceño se fruncía, la forma tan infantil de reaccionar cuando le leía su libro favorito Holy Knight-del cual nunca tuvo valor de desprenderse-incluso adoraba esos berrinches que le hacía cuando pedía que tocaran juntos el piano. Ah! Dulces y gratos recuerdos, tan perfectos y dolorosos.

-deprimente…estoy pensando de nuevo en el-susurro el chico limpiando las pocas lagrimas que asomaban de bajo de aquellas gafas que siempre portaba y que según él era su escudo contra el mundo, no quería mostrarle a nadie más aquellos ojos que siempre había admirado el rubio

-señor, está bien?-cuestiono una vocecita mientras una mano blanca le extendía un pañuelo así que el de lentes alzo un poco la vista, a punto de hablar pero se detuvo al sentir como su corazón también lo hacía-señor?-

-El...Elliot?-cuestiono apenas, sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no podía ser él, el Elliot que él conocía había sido devorado por el mismo abismo

-Elliot? No, mi nombre es Edwyn-respondió el infante de algunos 6 años ampliando una sonrisa que hizo al mayor derramar más lágrimas y sin poder contenerse le abrazo acariciando sus cabellos ahora negros-es...está bien!?-

-déjame abrazarte, por favor Elliot-susurro apenas, aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, sentía como si se le fuera a ir en ese momento. No quería volver a perderlo, no ahora. Sintió lastima por sí mismo, por la manera tan boba en la que se estaba comportando; sabía que nadie les prestaba atención así que aprovecho, intentando desahogar lo que por años se había guardado

-señor, no soy Elliot...pero si quiere llamarme así está bien! Sea mi amigo y mi igual-musito el pequeño lanzando una risita a lo cual el pelinegro mayor le aparto y le tomo de las mejillas, desfigurando las mismas, algo regordetas y ruborizadas por la cercanía del mayor-cuál es tu nombre?-cuestiono apenas entre aquel apretujón

-Leo…Leo Nightray-respondió suavemente mientras le soltaba. Podía tener aquellos ojos azules tan hipnóticos, la sonrisa que tanto amaba e incluso algunas de sus facciones pero estaba seguro que no era el, no podía ser el mismo Elliot que había perdido hace 6 años-cuál es tu libro favorito?-cuestiono automáticamente haciendo brillar los ojos del más pequeño lo cual fue un golpe para su corazón

-HOLY KNIGHT-susurro orgulloso y sonriendo-mis padres me han puesto así por el protagonista...o algo así me han dicho en el orfanato, también sé que mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre no quería un bastardo-suspiro y se acomodó entre los brazos del de lentes-has dejado de llorar, eso me da gusto-sonrió enternecido y dejo un besito en la frente del otro dejándolo perplejo-debo de regresar, si no estoy en casa para la cena me hecha..-

-VEN CONMIGO!-grito poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de algunos cuantos y una risilla por parte del más pequeño-oi! No te burles de mi-susurro sonrojándose un poco mientras desviaba la mirada

-está bien, iré contigo…tienes dulces cierto?-cuestiono esta vez mas calmo, con una sonrisa suave y apenas visible mientras obligaba al mayor a sentarse de nuevo en el borde de aquella fuente en donde había descansado ya por lo menos unos 40 minutos

-yo no, pero en casa tengo un amigo que seguro te dará por montones-respondió de manera calma también

-entonces, no habrá problema alguno-suspiro y abrazándole del cuello atino a darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios, logrando ser apresado entre aquellos brazos-no…no llores si? Si haces eso pensare que hice algo malo-musito limpiando con su pañuelo las lágrimas que rodaban sin control de los ojos del otro pelinegro a lo cual solo volvió a ser apresado y besado un par de veces-ahh…sí que eres raro cuatro ojos, nos llevaremos bien-

El pelinegro mayor asintió y lo tomo en brazos dibujando una sonrisa algo tonta pero bastante feliz mientras dejaba que el contrario se aferrara a su figura como un pequeño marsupial. Cuando regreso a casa no quería contárselo a nadie, quería tenerlo solo para el pero sabía que eso sería egoísta así que como aun cenaban entro en el comedor. Obviamente el caos no se hizo esperar, gritando, riendo y llorando era como recibían a aquel pequeño.

Pasaban los meses y aquella unión volvía a ser la misma, con algunos años de diferencia pero se habían dado cuenta todos en esa casa que aquel tema de la reencarnación era cierta. Tal vez el cuerpo que el chico habitara ahora era un tanto diferente al que tenía antes pero seguía desprendiendo aquella misma aura, aquellos rasgos que en vida le caracterizaban. No había día en que aquel par no saliera al jardín, se recargaran en el gran árbol que este tenía y tras unos dulces, unos besos suaves y caricias melosas se dispusieran a leer aquel libro que tanto adoraba el tsunderillo en su vida pasada.

Ahora se preguntaba, porque en tanto tiempo renegó de la reencarnación? Tal vez porque lo consideraba estúpido pero ahora agradecía con todo su corazón al Abyss por haberle regresado a su amo, a su amigo e igual, al amor de su vida.


End file.
